Everything
by MyGhela
Summary: ["Must be a message" He said "A message saying what, exactly?" She asked "That you and me should go out tonight."] Based on the movie.


**This is going to be based on the movie**

**It wasn't that bad...**

**You know, if you didn't read the book**

**But yeah.**

**R&R~**

* * *

Lena Duchannes watched from inside of the library window, waiting, searching for someone. Someone who she was been missing for a long time. She shakes her head and focused her gaze on the book upon her. The words on the page of the book seemed to occupy her thoughts for a moment before she was pulled from the world of the words by the sudden hot August air hit her senses.

She looks up and tried not to smile.

"Amma!" She heard the, oh so familiar voice call out.

_Ethan Wate._

The boy she loved the most.

The boy who she traded everything for.

The boy she opened up to.

The boy who almost ran her over in his car on that one rainy afternoon while on his way home.

The boy who didn't even remember any of those things.

"My boy!" Amma smiled brightly at him as she walked over the counter and engulfed them both in a tight hug.

"I've missed you, Amma" He said

"Me too" She replied "Now, I want you to get goin' back to the house, unpack and rest"

"Yes, ma'm" He nodded before laughing

"I have a special dinner planned for you tonight with you and your Daddy"

"Can't wait" he beamed

As Lena watched the two, she couldn't help but feel the sudden flash of emotions flood her senses. She looked back down on her book and her own words appeared on the page.

_/Even though our memories burn in the flames of ember/_

_/I hope you can still remember/_

_/Our times that were spent together/_

She pushed way the words from her thoughts, allowing them to scatter around until they were to hazy to be read anymore.

As he walked away from the counter and on his way to the door, he caught a glimpsed of the Ravenwood girl. The girl that for some reason, he felt a strange connection to. He debated with himself for a moment before deciding just in time before he passed the table in was the girl was busy, her nose in a book.

"Hey" He greeted. She looked up to see him smiling, the same goofy, charming smile that made het stomach do back flips.

"Hey" She returned the smile

"Lena, last time we saw each other we were at this very same spot" He said, after such a long time his warm voice was still the same "Right?"

"You're right" She replied, a smile still on her face

"Must be a message" He said

"A message saying what, exactly?" She asked

"That you and me should go out tonight."

"Oh," So many thoughts spun around her mind and she glanced at Amma who was busying herself with organizing books "I don't… I mean…" She cleared her throat "You just got back in town, don't you think you should be spending it with your family?"

The words felt like acid leaving her mouth. She so badly wanted to say yes and hug him but she knew better.

Ethan looked like he thought about it for a moment because he all he replied was: "You're right"

And that was enough for Lena but he continued. "But maybe you can join us. It's just me, my dad and Amma"

"I-I don't want to intrude"

"No, it's fine" He said "Hey, Amma. Is it okay for Lena Duchannes to come over for dinner tonight?"

"Ethan Wate, this is a library, you shouldn't be shouting or I'll cut out your tongue" Amma still didn't look up from what she was doing but glanced at Lena for just a second so their gazes met "And, yes. It's just fine for her to come over for dinner tonight"

He smiled and turned to look at Lena again, "So, I guess I'll be seeing you tonight?"

She laughed before nodding "I guess you will"

* * *

Before leaving the Ravenwood manor, she looked at herself in the mirror, one gold eye, and one green. Both red and puffy from all the crying she's been doing. Without saying a word, she continued to shed tears.

It hasn't been all a while since both of them talked to each other, before Ethan left scouting colleges with Link. But she still didn't know what to say. It wasn't like she could undo what she did. Everything came with a price. She knew all his memories of her– of them together were gone now or merely getting further from him and she was paying the price of letting him live. The pain was worth seeing him be a live, even though that meant him not knowing who she was.

* * *

After dinner, Ethan offered to drive Lena back to Ravenwood but she declined, but he still walked her to her car.

"Hey, I'm sorry for my crazy dad" He said as they walked down the steps of Wate's landing "He's been kinda weird ever since, my momma died"

"It's fine" She said "You're dad remained me of my Uncle"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

Both laughed as they reached Lena's car.

"I-I…" He stumbled to find the right words "I know this is going to sound weird but,"

"But…?"

"That day when I left for college scouting with Link, that day when we met in the library…"

"What about it?" She asked, leaning against her car. She knew what he was about to say and she tried not to look like she did.

"When we were just about to leave the town, I suddenly had this images flash before my eyes." He explained "I know that sounds like a crazy thing to say, you know unless you're dying but… The images, it was you"

"Me?" She felt her throat dry up

"Yeah, and I'm not sure why, like I said, weird but I just have this feeling that I need to be near you" He said "I know it sounds cheesy and a little bit creepy seeing as we don't know each other that much…"

"No, it's not weird" She placed a reassuring hand on his should "I-I…" Could she say it? What would happen if she did? Would everything go back to normal? Could she and Ethan actually be a couple again? "I… feel the same way."

And in that day, she saw that goofy, charming smile that made her melt.

He took a step closer and snuck his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"Do you wanna go out with me?" He asked

A wind of nostalgia filled the air for Lena and the image of him and her in her room, him climbing down her window and the kiss. Their first kiss.

It made tears cloud her vision but she forced herself not to kiss, instead she simply nodded with a barely audible "Sure."

Before he pressed his lips against her. And she smiled against his lips. She could feel the static between them and she knew he could feel it even more but she didn't care.

This time she didn't want to let him go, and she wasn't going to, no matter what.

He was her everything.

* * *

**Okay, so this is my first ff in this fandom. **


End file.
